


Texas Hold'em

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Card Games, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poker, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean teaches Cas how to play Texas Hold'em.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Texas Hold'em

“Hey, Cas, wanna play some Texas Hold’em?” Dean asked Cas.

Cas tilted his head in his usual fashion and said, “I don’t know how to play that game Dean.”

“Psh, it’s easy, I can explain it to you,” Dean replied with a grin.

Cas huffed. “Very well, if you insist.”

“Awesome, let me go grab a deck of cards and the poker chips and we’ll get started.”

After explaining the rules of the game and showing Cas examples of the different kinds of hand values, Dean dealt each of them two cards. “Alright so, look at your cards and see what you got,” Dean explained as he peeked at his own two cards. He had a pair of threes which wasn’t an awful start.

“Alright, I’ve looked at my cards, now what?” Cas asked in a bored voice.

“Well, now we bet. I’ll bet you ten,” Dean said as he tossed two chips onto the middle of the table.

“I will call your bet.” Cas threw his own chips onto the table.

Dean nodded before laying out three cards between them and flipping them over. “Remember, these are the community cards so you and I both can use them.”

Cas glared. “Dean, you just explained the rules not five minutes ago. I remember what you said about the community cards.”

Dean grinned. “Sorry, don’t get your panties in a knot.”

“I don’t wear panties,” Cas deadpanned.

“I know that,” Dean said all flustered. “Can we get back to the game?”

“We never left the game Dean,” Cas replied with an eyeroll.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to not give a smart remark. He studied the cards in front of him. There was a seven of clubs, a five of diamonds, and a three of clubs. Dean now had a guaranteed three of a kind which was a fairly decent hand. He decided to raise the bet. “I’ll throw in thirty this time,” Dean said cockily as he slid his chips to the center.

He looked at Cas, but the angel was expressionless. His lips formed a straight line across his face, his eyes stared lazily at the cards in front of him, his hands were folded neatly on the table, and he barely seemed to be breathing. The man had a hell of a poker face.

“I will raise you twenty,” Cas said flatly.

Dean thought about his options. He wasn’t going to raise the bid, he knew that. He only had a three of a kind and that was beaten pretty easily. This was Cas’ first time playing, so maybe the angel was overestimating his hand. “You know what, I’ll call,” Dean decided as he tossed another four chips on the table.

Dean placed another card on the table face up, this time a three of spades. _“Oh, hot damn, I’ve got a four of a kind! I’m so gonna win this,”_ Dean thought to himself, making sure to keep the joy off his face.

“I’m gonna raise you fifty,” Dean said as he slammed the chips down.

“Dean, there’s no need to be so brash. It’s just the two of us and it’s just a game,” Cas said as he tossed his own chips on the table. “I will call you, though.”

Dean grinned like a kid in a candy store. “Sorry, Cas, but I’m pretty sure I got this hand in the bag.”

Cas squinted his eyes in confusion. “What bag? I don’t see a bag?”

“It’s an expression, Cas,” Dean snapped. He flipped the last card up, a five of clubs.

 _“Yeah, I’ve definitely got this. I mean unless Cas has the other two fives in his hands, he’s not gonna beat me. Maybe I can get him to fold and make some easy money,”_ Dean thought with a chuckle. “You know what Cas, I’m gonna bet you one hundred!” Dean threw his chip onto the pile with a smirk. He looked at Cas, daring the angel to call his bet.

Without batting an eyelash, Cas said, “I’ll raise you another hundred.” He slid two chips into the pile.

“Uh, Cas, you sure you know what you’re doing buddy? That’s a pretty big bet.” Dean chuckled.

Castiel shook his head. “You explained the rules and showed me examples of the hands. Of course, I know what I’m doing. I know how big my wager is, and I am confident in my hand, Dean.”

Dean held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, I’m just saying don’t count your chickens before they hatch because it’s gonna be pretty hard to beat my hand.”

“Dean, why would I count chickens? If they haven’t hatched, they are still just eggs. Neither of which has anything to do with poker,” Cas said confusedly.

“Forget I said anything. Let’s just show our hands.” Dean placed his cards face up on the table. “Read ‘em and weep, angel. Four of a kind in threes!” He looked at Cas with a proud smirk.

“That is a very good hand, Dean. There’s only three ways to beat it. A higher four of a kind, a straight flush, or a royal flush,” Cas explained, still not an ounce of emotion on his face. Finally, the smallest hint of a grin appeared. “I guess it’s a good thing, I have one of those.” Cas placed his two cards on the table. They were a four and six of clubs. “As I recall in your explanation of this game, a straight flush beats a four of a kind.”

Dean’s jaw dropped as the smirk fell from his face. His eyes flickered between Cas and the cards. Dean threw his cards on the table and jumped to his feet. “That’s it, I’m done! Your poker face is better than mine. I know when I’m beat!”

Cas chuckled. “I love you.”

Dean looked over his shoulder. “I love you, too. Don’t ever ask to play poker again.”

“Yes dear.”


End file.
